My Dumb Story Of Tekken Survivor
by InSaNefIrEsTaRtEr
Summary: Some of our favorite Tekken people were drug out of their houses so they could do what exactly? Why play a dumb game of Survivor. Duh. Rated PG-13 for just in case.
1. Picking of teams

Disclaimer- I do not Tekken (duh)

**My Dumb Story of Tekken Survivor**

**Ch 1. The Gathering Of Teams**

Host- Hey everybody welcome to my version dumb version of Survivor! But this isnt like any other Survivor,

its Tekken Survivor! In this game the best Tekken people were taken from their homes and put on an island

that I dont remember the name of but anyway they will have to survive each other if they want to get out with

the big prize! Right now we are now going to tell each of our Tekken players what teams they are on and

who's incharge of the team decicions. So without further delay lets anounce the first camp! Camp one is

made up of Kazuya Mashima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Heihachi Mashima, and Lee Cholan!

Kazuya- Hell no! I am not teaming up with my pussy son, the diaper spokesmen, and my gay adopted brother!

All three of them- Hey!

Jin- I am not a pussy!

Lee- And I have told you many times that I'm not gay!

Heihachi- This isnt a diaper its a...

Kazuya- Thong!

Heihichi- That's it your going down!

Kazuya- Bring it old man! (Both start to fight)

Jin- I'll show you I'm no pussy! (joins the fight)

Lee- Well I guess I should join too. (jumps in the fight)

Jun- My family is so wonderful!

Host- Right....so I have decided that Jun will be the leader.

All but Jun- (stop fighting) WHAT?!

Host- Well she was the only one that was not fighting so I chose her.

Kazuya- Well at least it's none of you guys.

Host- Great so on to the next camp two! Camp two is made up of Panda, Roger, King, Combot, and Granu!

Granu- Why am I with all the animals?

Host- Because I said so.

King- So who's our leader?

Host- Well lets see.....it's Roger!

Granu- But he can't talk.

Host- So what i picked him so get over it tubby!

Granu- I'm hungrey! (Tries to take a bit out of Panda but is hit on the head by King)

King- You can't eat Panda!

Granu- But I'm hungrey!

King- Too bad!

Host- Well that was boreing. Lets go to camp three! Camp Three is Bryan Fury, Beak Doo San, Hwoarang Doo San, Steve Fox, and Paul Pheniox.

Hwoarang- Master your alive!

Beak- Yes I am.....I thought I was dead?

Host- You were but we brought you and Jun back to life.

Hwaorang- (runs over and hugs Beak) I missed You!

Beak- (hugs back) I missed you too!

Steve- If only me mum and I could get along like that.

Paul- I just noticed that you talk funny.

Steve- That's cause Im British you idiot.

Paul- Can I be the leader?

Host- No Bryan is.

Beak- Why him?

Host- Because I said so. Isnt that great?

Hwoarang- You can't put that psycho in charge!

Host- Why not?

Paul- Because he going to kill us!

Bryan- What makes you say that? (Hides meat cleaver behind him)

Host- Psycho my ass! Well Camp four is made up of Anna Williams, Nina Williams, Ling Xiaoyu, Julia Chang, and Wang Jenfrey! And the leader is Julia!

Nina- You did not just say that my bitchy sister is on my team!

Host- Yea I did so what?

Anna- I am not a bitch!

Nina- Your right. Your a whore (both start to have a bitch slap-down)

Ling- Wont this be fun? We can hang around and be the best of friends!

Julia- Great coughcrazycough

Ling- Are you ok? Do you have a cold?

(the bitch slap-down ends)

Anna- You win this time sister

Nina- Why is the old man on our team?

Ling- Because he's cool just like us! (turns to see Wang asleep)

Host- Well uh interesting. Camp five is made up of Lei Wulong, Marshal Law, Yoshimitsu, Michelle Chang, and P. Jack!

Lei- We are just the left over people arent we?

Host- Yes you are. And your leader will be...

King- ME!

Host- WTF! King go back to your own camp!

King-I hate you.

Host- So do I! Anyway leader will be Law.

Law- YesnowIamincomand!Youshallallbowbeforeyourgreatleader!

P.Jack- Uh no. And space out your words so people actually know what your saying.

Law- You people are no fun.

Host- Well thats.....

King- Hey people!

Host- For the last time King GO AWAY!

King- Fine I know where Im not wanted.

Host- Then go already! God anyways thats all the time we have today tune in next time for when the tekken

people have their camp names and show us their most treasured thing. Til then see ya.

King- And bring Pretzels!

Authors notes- Well that the first Chapter! Yea I know it sucks but i was runnin low on ideas at the time. So if you want more just click on the little button ok? I'll except coments and non-coments so go right ahead!


	2. Special Things and Team Names

Hey thanks to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer- I do not own Tekken (duh)

**My Dumb Tekken Story Of Tekken Survivor**

**Ch.2 Special Things and Camp Names**

Host- Welcome back! Today we have figured out the names of the camps our Tekken people are in and

they shall tell us one item they brought that is special to them. So lets start at camp Leftovers! Now Law

since you are the leader of this camp why dont you share first.

Law- Instant Noodles!

Host- Uh why did you bring that there is plenty of food here I think....

Law- Because they are noodles that are instant and everyone loves Law's special instant noodles!

Host- Well how about you Michelle?

Michelle- I dont believe in material goods

P.Jack- Don't look at her shes cursed I tell ya!

Lei- (takes out gun)Fweeze demon!

Michelle- I'm not a demon! Some super cop you are if you cant tell the differance between me and a demon

Law- Then try some.....Instant Noodles!

Michelle- I hate Instant Noodles.

Law- But everyone loves Law's instant noodles

Michelle- Everyone but me

P.Jack- I brought....

All- Nobody cares what you brought

P.Jack- Your all so hurtful (flys off)

Host- Well did anyone bring any useful things?

Yoshmitsu- Well does my sword count?

Lei- Or my gun?

Host- Yes. Now why cant Law, Michelle, or P.Jack be like you two? But anyways on to the next camp. Which is now called camp Blood Talon.

Paul- Why did we name it that?

Hwoarang- Because I said so and Bryan was busy doing something else when we had to pick.

Paul- But still what give you the right to name the camp?

Hwoarang- I'm secound in command thats what

Host- So what did all you people bring?

Steve- Well I did have a match book butblok got fire happy and stole them

Bryan- DIE TREES DIE! (setting a small patch of trees on fire)

Hwoarang- Well I brought my RING-RING hang on I have to take this.

Paul- I brought a spoon

Host- Why in the world did you bring a spoon?

Paul- Well.....I dont know

Hwoarang- That was Jin he wanted to know if you were going to stop by soon

Host- In due time I will. Where's Beak?

Steve- Oh he went off to read this book he has called how to survive living with idiots.

Host- I'll have to borrow that.

Bryan- (comes back after succesfully burningthe trees) I brought a meat cleaver to kill everyone....I mean to kill pigs! Yea pigs.

Paul- But there are no pigs around here.

Bryan- You'll be the first to go.

Paul- But im not a pig

Host- Well time to move on to camp Happy Family!

Jin- Does this look like a happy family to you? (Lee and Kazuya beating up Heihichi)

Host- Let me guess Jun picked out the name. Well anyways speak now of what has the most value to you

(Lee and Kazuya stop beating up Heihichi)

Lee- A cell phone

Host- I thought that was Jin's cell phone?

Kazuya- No way but he did bring his teddy bear!

Jin- You promised not to tell! (runs off crying)

Kazuya- You actually thought I would keep that a secreat? Foolish son for I feed off of the pain of others!

Heihichi- I brought...

Kazuya- Diapers!

Heihichi- I told you they are not diapers!

Kazuya- We all know they are and no one really cares about you. Anyways I brought hair gel.

Host- So thats how his hair stands like that

Jun- I brought Mother Nature!

Host- But nobody owns Mother Nature

Jun- Well Ido ownMother Nature! (starts to rain)

Lee- More like the wrath of Mother Nature

Host- Well like I said nobody owns mother nature. But anyway lets move on to camp Fluffy

Wang- Hey there I know you!

Host- Right

Wang-two pluse two equals twenty-two not four(falls back asleep)

Host- Right so everyone else what do you have?

Anna- Well I brought my favorite heels

Nina- You copycat I brought my favorite heels too! (start another Bitch slap-down)

Julia- Their fighting again?

Host- Yea so what do you got?

Julia- A cellphone to keep in touch with my Hwoarang!

Host- Well thats sweet but wheres Ling?

Julia- Getting what she brought

Ling- (leaping out of no where) Here I am! And I brought my Jin-Jin doll!

Host- A Jin-Jin doll?

Ling- Yes it looks just like my Jin-Jin and I take him everywere and were going to get married and have kids and live happy ever after!

Julia- Who are the doll or the real Jin?

Host- Well I'm going on to the final camp. Anyway camp Losers!

King- We didnt pick that name!

Host- Well Roger did

Granryu- I brought an emergency sandwitch so if I get hungrey I can eat it.

King- And you can plainly see that Combot and Roger didnt bring anything.

Host- What about Panda?

King- She brought a picture of Ling, Jin, and herself at some park

Granryu- What a priceless moment! Looks good enough to eat (takes the pic and eats it)

Panda- ROAR!

Granryu- I think shes mad

Host- No duh dumb fuck. Well thats all...

King- what about me? Ask me what I brought!

Host- Oh I forgot you well what is it?

King- Well I brought a stick

Host- You do realize that there are trees on this island and that sticks come from trees?

King- Well this stick is my friend. Go on ask me what his name is!

Host- God what is the sticks name?

King- Roy!

Host- What ever nut case anyway thats it for today. I wont be in the next one talking on and on like I am now so you people can enjoy your tekken story.Oh and next time someones got to go!

King- And this time bring pie for me and Roy!

Authors note- Im sorry for mispellings because some of the characters name I dont know how to spell them and I dont have spell check so dont blame me. Anyway if you got any requests for something for a character go on and say it because I usually dont ignore requests. Go ahead and review now ok


	3. The First Challenge

Authors notes- Sorry it took so long to make the next chapter but with winter track, TSA, and school musical try-outs I had hardly any time left over to write but here it is.

**The First Challenge**

Ling- Oh Julia!

Julia- What is it?

Ling- We got.......MAIL! (Nina and Anna walking up to them)

Anna- Wow Ling can spell amazing!

Nina- What does it say?

Ling- It says here attention all members of this camp we will be holding our first challenge tomorrow so please prepare for it.

Over at camp Blood Talon....

Beak- How do they expect us to prepare for this?

Hwoarang- Well lets prepare the best way by....PARTYING!

Steve- I agree

Beak- Fine but if you guys mess up tomorrow I'll kill you all

Paul- That's something I would have expected out of Bryan

Camp Leftovers....

Michelle- There's no way we can lose!

Lei- And why is that?

Michelle- Well think about it super cop, we have you, a ninja, a robot, and a guy who....works at a restaurant

Law- What's wrong about me owning a restaurant?

Michelle- Nothing just nothing

Camp Happy Family....

Jin- Lee can I please use the phone? I have to talk to Hwoarang

Lee- Well excuse me for me having a social life

Kazuya- You don't have a life you sell yourself to who ever has more money, man or women

Lee- I do not!

Heihichi- Now Kazuya, Lee just has more of a sex life than you do, just like me

Lee- Yeah but at least I can tell the difference between and man and a women

Kazuya- I'm happy with Jun thank you very much

Jin- But dad, you're not married

Kazuya- Shut the fuck up boy and prepare for tomorrow

Camp Loser......

Granuryu- I so hungry

King- What happened to your emergency sandwich?

Granuryu- I ate it

King- Well if we win tomorrow maybe well get some food

Granuryu- But I'm hungry now! (Looks at Panda and Roger and starts to drool)

King- Don't you dare think about it we need them to win!

The next day.......

Ling- Lookie there's a board that says something!

Hwoarang- Move and maybe we'll get to do something now (pushes Ling aside)

Lei- What does it say?

Hwoarang- Attention all camps I as in the host have gotten sick so I cant be there but I have hired someone to take over for me please do as she says and all will be fine. Signed The Host

Jin- So who's the replacement? (All of a sudden out of nowhere appears.....)

All- Christie!

Christie- Yes I am like the replacement!

Nina- So tell us, what are we to do now?

Christie- I was like getting to that! Now each team will like pick out like three members from their like camp and like have them like do the like tasks I like say! And the person can't like be the like person in charge of like your group!

Julia- Well we pick Nina, Ling, and Wang

Anna- What about me?

Nina- Forget it your useless

Jun- Well I pick Kazuya, Lee, and Jin!

Heihichi- And why didn't you pick me women?!

Lee- You're too old

Heihichi- But Wang's in it!

Kazuya- Well we are on a beach and we would hate for you to get any sand up your ass

Heihichi- Why you...

Roger- errrrr (points to Granuryu, Combot, and Panda)

King- Stupid kangaroo

Bryan- Well I say the idiot, the Brit, and the hot head

Paul- Well looks like I get to sit out

Steve- You must be bloody stupid who do you think "the idiot" refers to?

Paul- Uh.....Beak?

Beak- Say that again and I'll make sure you never say a dumb thing again

Hwoarang- Good old master Beak once again sets things straight

Law- I shall pick Lei, Yoshi, and Michelle

P.Jack- I feel so alone

Hehichi- don't worry your one of us now (stands with Anna, King, and near Beak)

All of them except Beak- One of us! One of us!

Beak- You guys are all losers

Christie- Ok like one person has to start off like a swimming contest, that person swims from like here to like that little raft out there were like the second person will like stand and like they swim back and race to like those palm trees over there and like they tag their like third person and like they gotta climb up and like sit at the top. The like last two like teams back like have to like cast someone like off the like island.

(Now as everyone positions themselves at their spots the rest sit and watch)

Christie- Now like we have Nina swimming to like Ling, who's gonna go to Wang so he can like climb. Then we have Lee swimming to Kazuya who's gonna tag Jin for climbing. Then we like have Granryu swimming to Panda who's tagging Roger. And like have Steve swimming to like Paul who's like gonna tag Hwoarang. And like last but not least we have Lei swimming to Yoshi, who's like tagging Michelle.

Beak- Now that was a mouthful

Christie- On like your like marks. Get like set. Like go!

(All of the people start to swim fast except for...)

King- Granuryu get ass moving or else Roy will not be very happy! (Waves Roy aka a stick in the air)

Christie- And like the like first like three in like in the like lead is Lee, Nina, and Steve.

Steve- Mum look! I can swim just like you!

Nina- That's my boy! Done mommy proud

Kazuya- Lee hurry up we don't want to have to get rid of the old man.....yet

Christie- And like Kazuya is like now on! (four seconds later) Now Paul and Ling are off too! But what happened to Lei and Granuryu?

(Under water)

Granuryu- (trying to run) I wonder if I'm there yet?

(Back up top)

Christie- Yoshi is like now like off too!

(Granuryu pops up)

Granuryu- here Panda grab my hand! (Holding out his hand)

Panda- grrrrr (takes his hand and now starts to swim)

Christie- Ok like how is the like others doin?

Kazuya- Must...keep....going!

Ling- This is so much fun!

Paul- This isn't so bad (Lei now had just caught up with him)

Lei- Ha take that big wig! (Runs past him)

Paul- It's not a wig! (Panda now passes him)

Panda- Grrrr

Paul- Why you....

Christie- Ok like now the like standings are like Kazuya followed by like Ling than like Lei.

Ling- Hi Mr. Jin-Jin's dad who will soon one day be my step dad when I marry Jin-Jin

Kazuya- Like hell you passin me (Sees Jin) Boy if you know what's good for you stretch out your arm

Lei- I'm common!

Panda- Grrrr

Paul- Arhhhh

Christie- Wow like everyone is like all together now and like now the like climbing like begins!

Hwoarang- I'll beat you up there Kazama!

Jin- In your dreams!

Michelle- Trees are my specialties!

Roger- errrr (Jumps up to the top of the tree)

Wang- He's got some legs

Michelle- He's a kangaroo you old bag

Wang- No one calls me an old bag (starts to run up the tree)

Jin- Hwoarang if you know what's good for you and your team you will hurry up (reaches top)

Hwoarang- Shut-it Kazama (reaches top)

Wang- I'm too old for this (reaches top)

Michelle- I lost.

Christie- Ok like the like results are like camp Happy Family is like first, Second is like camp Blood Talon, Third is like camp Fluffy and the Two camps who like go to like vote like someone off is like camp Loser and like camp Leftovers!

King- but Roger was the first one up!

Christie- like the like order was like climb the like tree not like jump it

King- This makes Roy very sad

Bryan- This is what I think of your precious Roy (takes Roy and snaps it in half then sets him on fire)

King- (does a girly scream and passes out)

Bryan- Muhahahaha

Kazuya- Damn it he beat me to it

Jin- You really wanted to break that stick that badly?

Kazuya- Its fun to torture others

Christie- Like all you camps go back. I want camp Loser and camp Leftovers to come to were we vote people off

Granuryu- Where's that?

Christie- Like right like over there (points to a little area with chairs all set)

(Both camps sit down)

Christie- Ok like I'll skip to the end and just let you all vote someone but like vote for like your own like camp

(They all go and go threw the voting process)

Christie- Ok like I'll read the first jug from like camp Loser. First like vote Combot. Second like vote is King. Third vote is Combot. Forth vote is King. That's like two for like King and like two for like Combot. And the last vote

Combot- .....

King- Who cares it didn't do anything anyways.

Christie- Combot you are now gone (throws him on a catapult) goodbye (pulls lever and sends Combot flying)

All- Gulp

Christie- Ok like you guys can like leave and now we can like do camp Leftovers!

(Camp loser leaves)

Christie- Ok first vote Michelle. Second vote Michelle. Third vote....and person who must leave Michelle!

Michelle- But you didn't say the other ones!

Christie- Face it like no one like likes you (throws her on the catapult) Goodbye and good riddance! (Pulls lever and sends her flying)

Michelle- I'll get you for this!

Christie- Ok like that like it so like go home and like do like something with like your life ok? And like remember like the like best like pie is like home made!

Author's notes-Ok so that got rid of two people and if Christie's name is spelled wrong then I'm sorry. Anyway I may not get another Chapter up till after the Christmas cause I'm working on another story. Well if any suggestions send them and don't forget to review ok?


End file.
